


Второй курс, первый семестр

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [2]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдик начинает заниматься на втором курсе ветеринарного вуза и продолжает общаться с Хлебниковым. Константин Николаевич берётся за его образование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй курс, первый семестр

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть была написана для Спецквеста на ЗФБ-2015, после деанона я опубликовала её на фикбуке, как самостоятельное и законченное произведение, под собственным названием "Летняя практика". Продолжения писать не планировалось.  
> Лежит эта история тут:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3606309  
> Мы с моей бетой Iren. решили отнести все эти истории к циклу с условным названием "Ветеринары". Будем вывешивать их постепенно, по мере приведения текста в удобоваримый вид =)  
> ============================  
> Бета Iren.

***

  
Больше всего Эдик любил утра. Зимние сонные утра, когда с ночного дежурства приходилось ехать в универ к первой паре. Они с Хлебниковым садились в пустой вагон, проезжали за полчаса с одного конца города в другой. Вагон постепенно наполнялся людьми, те толкались, суетились, занимали места, хватались за поручни, жадно впивались голодными взглядами в утренние газеты и экраны сотовых телефонов. А Хлебников закрывал глаза и дремал. Голова его свешивалась на грудь или — к Эдику на плечо. Из-за сутолоки и толкотни в вагоне Эдику приходилось придвигаться вплотную к Константину Николаевичу так, что их ноги и плечи соприкасались. Иногда Эдик рассматривал шов на джинсах Хлебникова: тот сборил на сгибе колена, и, кажется, не было зрелища занимательнее, смотрел бы вечность. Но чаще всего Эдик тоже прикрывал глаза, потому что боялся смотреть в эти минуты на других людей. Он замирал, притворялся спящим, но сердце его колотилось бешеной аритмией. Поверни он голову, и мог бы коснуться щекой макушки Хлебникова. Но Эдик никогда не поворачивался. Будил Константина Николаевича, когда поезд добирался до конечной станции. Осторожно дотрагивался рукой до плеча Хлебникова, говорил: «Приехали». И это всё.  


***

  
В сентябре он начал учиться на втором курсе. Добавилось много новых предметов, продолжились старые. Добавилась, например, патологическая физиология, которую у их группы вёл профессор Сакаков. Продолжилась анатомия и хирургия. Лекции по хирургии читал Хлебников. Продолжилось кормление животных. Не было больше ненавистной латыни, по которой четвёрку Эдику поставили с натягом. Но анатомию нужно было учить и на латыни тоже, так что радость от отсутствия самой латыни омрачалась. Не было рецептуры и фармакологии, и выяснилось, что Эдик позабыл за лето всё, чему его учили о расчёте лекарственных средств на массу тела животного, о методах приготовления и о хранении лекарств.  
  
Хлебников обнаружил это совершенно случайно, когда читал лекцию. Началась лекция с того, что Константин Николаевич удостоверился в присутствии Эдика и под смешки остальных студентов заставил пересесть его с галёрки на первую парту. Потом, если Хлебникову нужно было привести пример или задать вопрос, он постоянно дёргал Эдика. И когда заставил его назвать, сколько потребуется новокаина для местной анестезии лошади, то выяснил, что в дозировке Эдик не разбирается.  
  
Хлебников нахмурился и попросил его зайти к нему на кафедру после занятий. Эдик чувствовал себя так, будто его прилюдно заставили раздеться. Стыдно было.  
  
— И чего этот хмырь до тебя докапывается? — ворчал Яшка, провожая Эдика до кабинета Хлебникова в конце дня.  
  
— Не знаю. Соскучился, наверное, — съязвил Эдик. — Он же здесь больше никого не знает, новый человек. И тут — я, два месяца с ним на практике провёл. Вот и...  
  
Ветеринарный университет располагался в здании бывшего женского монастыря. Здание было старое, позапрошлого века, и это чувствовалось в узости коридоров, стрельчатых окнах, крутых лестницах и скрипучих паркетных полах. На хирургии был настоящий лабиринт из коридоров и комнат. Наверняка раньше в этом корпусе находились какие-нибудь кладовые или кельи...  
  
Они с Яшкой в очередной раз завернули за угол, но тут Яшка юркнул назад под защиту стены, да и Эдика за собой утащил.  
  
— Фадеев, ты чего? — прошипел Эдик, потирая ушибленный локоть.  
  
— Гляди, — шепнул Яшка, выглядывая из-за угла.  
  
Эдик последовал его примеру, пригнулся и выглянул.  
  
Хлебников стоял в коридоре возле окна и обнимался с Мариной Капитоновной, аспиранткой с кафедры биологии. С той самой Маринкой, с грудями, внешностью фотомодели и микроскопами с лягушками. Яшка говорил, что они родственники, раз они носят одинаковую фамилию, но выходило так, что он ошибся.  
  
— Кость, ну почему ты не сказал? — плаксиво спросила Маринка.  
  
Хлебников приобнял её за плечи, и Эдик почувствовал странную досаду. Злобу даже. Всё, что ему было доступно — это смотреть в расстёгнутый Маринкин вырез, когда стоишь у доски, а потом вдруг приезжает этот Хлебников, и Маринка с ним обнимается! Ишь, напрыгнула как на него! А он-то чуть было не начал считать Хлебникова нормальным мужиком! Блин!  
  
Хлебников что-то шепнул Маринке на ухо, мягко отодвинул её от себя, но за плечи придерживать не перестал. Они были почти одного роста. И, чёрт побери, ни капли не были похожи на родственников!  
  
— Твою мать, — прошептал Фадеев, отворачиваясь. — Ни хрена себе... Во дают.  
  
— Двоюродные брат с сестрой? — желчно спросил Эдик, тоже отходя от угла под защиту стены. И как ему теперь быть? Как Хлебникову в глаза смотреть? После того, как тот... С Маринкой-то?  
  
— Ну а что. Законом не запрещается. Может, они с детства друг в друга влюблены были, — протянул Яшка.  
  
Эдик посмотрел на него с отвращением.  
  
— Да Хлебников старше её лет на десять, — сообщил он Яшке. Будто бы эта разница в возрасте могла перечеркнуть то, что он только что видел.  
  
— В самый раз разница, — сообщил Фадеев. — Не с нами же ей тусоваться. Мы для неё кто? Дети, небось...  
  
— Умеешь же ты поддержать друга в трудную минуту, — сказал Эдик. На душе сделалось гадко.  
  
Они прошли мимо кабинета кафедры физиологии. Первую неделю Хлебников делил кабинет с профессором Сакаковым, но там у них что-то не сложилось, Сакаков постоянно бегал к декану с жалобами. Так что, когда на хирургии спешно закончили ремонт, Хлебников первым получил отдельный кабинет на родной кафедре. Впрочем, почему «родной»? Первому курсу он читал лекции по кормлению и вёл занятия у одной из групп по фармакологии, потому что людей в университете не хватало... Чёрт, фармакология.  
  
— Слушай, мне вернуться надо, — хмуро произнёс Эдик, останавливаясь. — Этот же... Звал.  
  
— Да ладно. У них там уже, небось, лямур-тужур, а тут такой ты? — Яшка гоготнул. — Да он уже и думать про тебя забыл.  
  
Эдик упрямо наклонил голову.  
  
— Тем более. Пойду.  
  
Внезапно открылась дверь, и в коридор выглянул профессор Сакаков. Кудрявый, черноволосый, худощавый — мечта девчонок всех курсов. Яшка отодвинулся, чтоб его не задело дверью.  
  
— Кто это здесь шляется? — недовольно спросил Сакаков. На носу у него были очки для чтения в тонкой оправе. На занятиях он очки не носил.  
  
— Станислав Юрьевич, здрасьте. А мы уже уходим, — пропел Яшка и потянул Эдика за сумку к выходу. Эдик упирался. Как же, уйдёт он, когда там Хлебников растлевает молодую Маринку!  
  
— Фадеев? — Станислав Юрьевич снял очки и сощурился. — Вас-то мне и надо. Почему вы пропускаете мои занятия? Как будем отрабатывать?  
  
— Простите, я пойду, — Эдик вырвал свою сумку из цепких пальцев Яшки и двинул обратно на хирургию.  
  
Яшка остался что-то блеять, проникновенно заглядывая Сакакову в глаза. Сам виноват, нечего было дрыхнуть по утрам и прогуливать первые пары.  
  
Положа руку на сердце, Эдик надеялся, что Марина всё ещё с Хлебниковым. Хотелось дать понять Хлебникову, что Эдик в курсе. Посмотреть на него так это злобно, с вызовом, чтоб он сразу сообразил, что Эдик — его конкурент. И пускай Хлебников может видеться с нею и в неурочное время после работы... В универе Эдик глаз с него не спустит, чтоб не дай бог... Чтоб Хлебников к ней и кончиком пальца не прикоснулся...  
  
Эдик добрался до кабинета Хлебникова, постучался и толкнул дверь, не дожидаясь разрешения войти. Ох он сейчас их застанет! Ох, что сейчас будет!..  
  
Но Хлебников был один, сидел за столом и что-то писал в тетради.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Хинов. Что-то вы поздно, я уже и не думал, что вы придёте, — приветствовал его Хлебников, поднимая голову.  
  
Эдик на всякий случай огляделся. Нет, Марины нигде не было. Значит, ушла через другой выход, по дальней лестнице? Кафедры соединялись единым коридором на третьем этаже. Это здание было настоящим лабиринтом.  
  
— Здравствуйте... Константин Николаевич... — выдавил из себя Эдик, вспоминая правила приличия.  
  
— Ну, готовы к занятию по фармакологии? — Хлебников растянул губы в улыбке. — Так, а что у нас с лицом?  
  
«Я вас видел, можете не разыгрывать тут невинные улыбочки», — хотел сказать Эдик. Но, разумеется, не сказал. Маринки здесь не было, поэтому напряжение, скопившееся в нахмуренных бровях, крепко сжатых зубах и стиснутых кулаках постепенно начало отпускать.  
  
— Нет, ничего... — пробормотал Эдик, коротко вздыхая. — Задумался просто. Извините.  
  
Хлебников пристально посмотрел на него, словно в микроскоп разглядывать собрался, но, видимо, решил не допытываться.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, я вас надолго не задержу. Просто хочу разобраться, что вы не понимаете в фармакологии, чтобы потом подобрать для вас задания.  
  
Снова он разговаривал с Эдиком на «вы», как с обычным студентом. Словно черту между ними проводил. «Вот тут — студенты, вот здесь — преподаватели, и никакого панибратства». Будто и не было этих двух летних месяцев практики. Несмотря на то, что Хлебников явно был конкурентом за внимание Марины, то, как он подчёркнуто официально общался к Эдику, обижало. И ведь не спросишь «Константин Николаевич, а почему мы опять на «вы»? Потому что это очень глупо, а Эдик уже не ребёнок, чтоб совершать глупости.  
  
Они с Хлебниковым засиделись дотемна. Помимо того, что Эдик не помнил, какой группе животных какая дозировка лекарственных средств полагается, он пропустил раздел с антибиотиками, и Хлебников, недолго думая, начал ему объяснять тему. Мозги у Эдика варили плохо, потом он начал откровенно клевать носом, и Хлебников внезапно остановился и спросил:  
  
— Может, чаю? Будешь?  
  
Не «будете», а «будешь». Эдик тут же проснулся. Сердце его бешено скакнуло и застряло в горле.  
  
— Буду, — сипло ответил он.  
  
Хлебников дотянулся до подоконника, на котором у него стоял электрический чайник, щёлкнул пластмассовым рычажком.  
  
— Задержал я тебя сильно. Похоже, придётся отложить до другого раза нашу фармакологию.  
  
— До завтра? — уточнил Эдик.  
  
— Можно и до завтра, — покладисто кивнул Хлебников. Нахмурил брови и добавил: — Если вы, конечно, напишете рецепты по тем задачам, что я вам сейчас дам, Хинов. Без рецептов можете не возвращаться!  
  
— Я напишу, Константин Николаевич! — Эдик разулыбался, и Хлебников улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Воды в чайнике было мало, вскипела она быстро. У Хлебникова в комоде нашлась вторая кружка. Чёрный чай из пакетика, сахар, какое-то печенье, слишком горячая ложечка, которую Эдик умудрился выронить, когда обжёгся... На Хлебникова злиться было невозможно, он всё улыбался, смотрел на него, Эдика, с теплом в глазах, рассказывал что-то и внимательно слушал ответы. Эдик и думать позабыл про Марину. Вспомнил уже потом, когда ехал в метро в сторону дома. Повезло Хлебникову, какую роскошную девицу себе отхватил. Марина Капитоновна была вся из себя фигуристая, стройная, высокая. А грудь какая. А глаза! На неё все студенты заглядывались. И угораздило её пойти в науку. Ей бы на подиумах ходить или сидеть замужем за каким-нибудь толстосумом. Но досталась она Хлебникову.  
  
И тут Эдик понял, что с ним. Он ревновал, и ревновал со страшной силой. И ему было совершенно хреново, потому что он понимал: ревность его необоснованная, глупая и мелочная.  
  
Это даже было обидно. Ну почему Хлебников оказался таким здоровским мужиком? Был бы он каким-нибудь козлом-идиотом, ненавидеть и ревновать было бы гораздо легче. А тут... Чаем поил, по фармакологии помогал, шутил, улыбался. И ведь Маринка тоже вся из себя, умная тётка, не стерва какая-нибудь, понимающая. Так и не поставила тогда Эдику двойку, когда он не рассказал про митохондрии, просто сказала ему сесть на место, и всё. Добрая, хорошая. Поэтому нельзя было просто сказать себе: «Забудь её, Хинов» и выкинуть её из головы. Не выкидывалось. Теперь, когда Эдик увидел Марину в объятиях Хлебникова, его будто переклинило. Он понял, что влюбился. И как он раньше мог этого не замечать?  
  
В подобных душевных терзаниях Эдик добрался до общаги. Стукнул в соседнюю комнату, надеясь, что Яшка уже там, но ему никто не ответил. Снова где-то шляется или уже уснул и не слышит? Может, разбудить его с утра на занятия или не стоит? Эдик пожал плечами и ушёл к себе, есть поздний ужин и писать рецепты по задачам Хлебникова. «Поросёнку внутривенно два раза в день раствор...»  
  
Он уснул прямо за столом, мордой на тетрадке, не дополз даже до кровати.  


***

  
«Поросятам при диспепсии назначили новокаин-пенициллиновую блокаду...», — читал Эдик задачу и косился на Хлебникова. Тот сидел напротив и что-то помечал в методичке шариковой ручкой. Эдик пялился на ресницы Хлебникова — тонкие, почти незаметные, но длинные — и от отсутствия мыслей в его башке было глухо. Слегка тронутая летним загаром кожа лица, мелкие мимические морщинки вокруг глаз, едва заметный след от светлой щетины на подбородке, — дело было вечером, наверняка уже успела отрасти... Эдик и сам не знал, с какого перепуга он так пристально изучает лицо Константина Николаевича вместо того, чтобы писать рецепт поросятам, больным диспепсией.  
  
Хлебников неожиданно поднял взгляд и посмотрел Эдику прямо в глаза. Радужка его глаз была серого цвета. И сейчас при свете люминесцентной лампы почему-то отсвечивала бирюзой.  
  
— Что-то непонятно? — спросил Хлебников и указал подбородком на пресловутую фармакологию.  
  
— Да вот тут... — Эдик честно решил все задачи и на последней стух. — Здесь антибиотики.  
  
— Ну и что непонятного? Дозировка известна. Разводишь их в растворе новокаина.  
  
Эдик засопел. Конечно, Хлебникову легко, он этих поросят у себя в деревне пачками колол.  
  
— Ладно, давай прервёмся, — неожиданно предложил Хлебников. — Прогуляйся до библиотеки, пусть мне снимут ксерокопию с этой методички. Нужные страницы отмечены. А я пока проверю, что ты нарешал, — он ловко вытянул тетрадь из Эдиковых рук и взамен сунул методичку. «Хирургия глазного дна», — прочитал Эдик и поднялся. Всё тело затекло от сидения за столом. Наверное, Хлебников правильно сделал, что отправил его пройтись.  
  
Библиотека находилась в главном корпусе и работала до семи вечера. Середина октября, на улице ещё было светло. Навстречу Эдику по растрескавшейся дорожке, проложенной вдоль кустов сирени, быстрым шагом шёл какой-то высокий мужик с длинными волосами и в костюме. Мужик Эдику сразу не понравился. Причём причину своей мгновенной антипатии он найти не смог. Постное и хмурое выражение лица незнакомца? Его длинные волосы и щетина? Да и куда это он так уверенно намылился? Шёл, будто к себе домой. И как этого дядьку на охране-то пустили? Не иначе как чей-то родственник или знакомый. Сейчас ведь занятия уже закончились, из учащихся почти не осталось никого на территории, разве что несколько зубрил с первого курса анатомии — Эдик проходил мимо одноэтажного здания и видел свет в окнах — да такие же, как он, отрабатывающие неучи. Если бы он нормально знал фармакологию, то Хлебников бы к нему и не привязался вовсе. А, стало быть...  
  
— Простите, не подскажете, где здесь кафедра хирургии? — спросил мужик, обращаясь к Эдику.  
  
— Вон то здание, — Эдик обернулся и махнул рукой в конец аллеи. Потом осёкся.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил ему тип и прошёл мимо. На Эдика повеяло туалетной водой с морским автершейвом.  
  
— Кафедра на втором этаже, — выкрикнул он вслед незнакомцу. Мало ли, к кому он направлялся. Не к Хлебникову же. По крайней мере, тот никого не ждал. Они с Эдиком собирались порешать задачки с рецептами, попить чаю и разъехаться по домам. Сегодня была пятница. По субботам и воскресениям занятия не проводились. Интересно, остался ли кто-то кроме Хлебникова на кафедре?  
  
Эдик практически вбежал в просторный вестибюль главного здания, запнулся о порог и чуть не растянулся на разбитом кафеле, бросил тревожный взгляд на притушенные лампы под потолком и рванул на второй этаж по кривым, стёртым от времени ступеням к библиотеке. Он подёргал железную ручку тяжёлой двери, — та оказалась заперта. Ну, конечно же, пятница. Короткий день. Эдик с досадой пнул дверь ногой. Увы, придётся ему вернуться к Хлебникову ни с чем. С другой стороны, это даже хорошо! Он сможет узнать, к кому припёрся этот тип в костюме! Чувствуя необъяснимую тревогу, Эдик помчался назад. Когда он был уже на середине лестничного пролёта, дверь библиотеки распахнулась.  
  
— Кто это колотит? — спросила, шамкая, старая библиотекарша. — Что нужно?  
  
— Простите... Я думал, что уже закрыто. Меня просто профессор Хлебников прислал, ему нужно было ксерокопии снять... — Эдик помахал методичкой, будто белым флагом. Ещё не хватало, чтобы на него наехали за то, что он ломился в библиотеку.  
  
— Константин Николаевич? — библиотекарша приоткрыла дверь пошире. — А, ну заходите тогда. Там много копировать?  
  
— Где-то пару листов, — ответил Эдик, поднимаясь обратно наверх. Он нервничал. Ему казалось, что пока он ждёт ксерокопий, на кафедре происходит что-то... Нет, он не мог найти объяснения своей тревоге.  


***

  
Кажется, всего минут десять прошло, а на улице уже порядком стемнело, да и холодно было вдобавок. Эдик выскочил из кабинета Хлебникова в одной рубашке, без ветровки.  
  
Он быстро прошёл мимо кустов сирени, сжимая в руках методичку и ксерокопии листов. На улице начали зажигаться фонари.  
  
Мужик в костюме сидел в кабинете Хлебникова. И там же оказалась Марина, — вот уж кого Эдик не ожидал увидеть. Он постучался, вошёл в кабинет, в котором сразу стало тесно, неловко поздоровался и вручил ксерокопии Хлебникову.  
  
— ...сейчас поедем, всё сами посмотрите, — говорил тип в костюме, обращаясь к Марине.  
  
— Кость, ты как сегодня? Уже закончил?  
  
У Эдика тут же испортилось настроение, и он помрачнел. Неужели Марина сидела сегодня в пятницу на своей кафедре и ждала, когда освободится Хлебников? И... Куда это они все поедут втроём? И что это за тип вообще? Похоже, что они все друг друга прекрасно знают. Эдик почувствовал себя обокраденным.  
  
— Да, мы уже всё. Эдик, держи, — Хлебников протянул ему его тетрадь с рецептами и встал. — В понедельник приходи, продолжим, — добавил он и начал снимать халат.  
  
— Что, уже с двоечниками занимаешься? — спросил тип в костюме. — Семестр только начался, не рановато ли долги появились?  
  
Марина негромко засмеялась, и Эдик почувствовал, как горят у него щёки. Покраснел, как девица. Здорово. Он отвернулся к вешалке, на которой висела его сумка и куртка. Хлебников шагнул туда же, чтобы повесить свой халат.  
  
— Не обижайте мне его, — сказал он вдруг, опустив руку Эдику на плечо. — Марина, я же тебе про него рассказывал. Он вовсе не двоечник, а талантливый помощник.  
  
Эдик застыл, чувствуя на плече руку Константина Николаевича. Он! Рассказывал о нём! Марине! Эдик с колотящимся сердцем обернулся и посмотрел на биологичку. Заодно заметил, что тип в костюме его тоже разглядывает.  
  
— Помощник, говоришь, — задумчиво протянул он, потирая подбородок, заросший тёмной двухнедельной щетиной.  
  
Он был примерно одного возраста с Хлебниковым, — понял Эдик.  
  
— Миша, ты чего? — спросила Марина.  
  
— Нет, ничего. Об этом потом поговорим. Ну что, мы едем?  
  
Какой добрый дяденька нашёлся, надо же. Эдик молча отвернулся, стараясь скрыть зависть. Он чувствовал себя лишним. Эти двое сейчас с Мариной куда-то поедут. А он попрётся на метро в свою общагу. И будет думать... Чёрт, и почему сегодняшний вечер сорвался? Они с Хлебниковым даже чаю выпить не успели. Эдик больше всего об этом жалел. Хлебников знал уйму историй про всякие интересные случаи и с удовольствием о них рассказывал. Начать с того, что, как оказалось, Хлебников когда-то давно учился в здешнем вузе. Он рассказывал, как на здешней конюшне случился пожар и как потом студенты лечили пострадавшую лошадь от ожогов. Рассказывал, как с кафедры акушерства сбежал здоровенный бык и как потом препод и пацаны ловили его возле помоечных баков. Рассказывал, как на терапию для обследования привозили цирковых тигров...  
  
— Эдик, всё нормально? — спросил его Хлебников. Ишь, заботу проявить вздумал.  
  
— Да, всё в порядке, — Эдик изобразил улыбку. — Просто уже поздно. Простите, что отнял время. Я поеду. До свидания.  
  
Он напоследок покосился на Марину — та на него даже не смотрела — и вышел, стряхнув с плеча руку Хлебникова.  
  
Выходные прошли погано. Эдик одолжил у первокурсников из общаги учебник по фармакологии и читал его два дня. И в понедельник к Хлебникову после занятий не пошёл. Хватит. Эдик осознал, что вёл себя, точно идиот. Всё равно Марине он на фиг не сдался. И теперь ей не придётся сидеть допоздна и ждать, когда Хлебников освободится от занятий с ним. Эдик решил, что не будет отнимать у них время, вот и всё. Перед глазами стояла подсмотренная сцена: Хлебников обнимает Марину. Почему-то от собственного — взрослого и верного! — решения самоустраниться хотелось побиться головой о ближайшую стенку.  
  
Даже Яшка, который в последнее время ходил, как в воду опущенный, заметил, что с ним что-то не то.  
  
— Брателло, да ты никак влюбился? — пропел он Эдику на ухо. — Расскажешь, в кого?  
  
— Не расскажу, — буркнул Эдик. Разговоров с Хлебниковым ему не хватало. Но нужно было проявить твёрдость. Мужик решил — мужик сделал. Если отошёл в сторону, то уже нельзя идти на попятный. — Лучше скажи, чего Сакаков от тебя хочет?  
  
— Наш профессор хочет... Хочет... — Яшка закрыл глаза и приумолк.  
  
Они сидели на лавочке в скверике во время большого перерыва. Солнце припекало не по-осеннему тепло. Яшка только что выхлебал сладкого горячего чаю в столовке, съел бутерброд с булкой и колбасой, — вторым он угостил Эдика, всё по-братски, — и теперь клевал носом. Эдик всё ещё ждал ответа про Сакакова, когда Яшка вдруг ткнулся ему носом в шею и тихонько захрапел. Прямо так, сидя на лавочке. Не выспался? Странно. И по ночам его почти никогда не бывало в общаге. Эдик рассеянно смотрел на осыпающиеся кленовые листья. В парке были высажены клёны и берёзы. Красиво, да вот убирать, наверное, заморочно. А Яшка — пусть поспит, потом расскажет, что там у него стряслось.  
  
Вдалеке мелькнула знакомая фигура. Эдик непроизвольно вздрогнул и весь подобрался: в сторону студенческой кафешки мимо студентов, вышедших перекурить на перерыве между лекциями, пробирался Хлебников. Понятно, значит тоже питается пирожками, да чаем... Эдик непонятно отчего тоскливо вздохнул. Хотя почему «непонятно»? Ему не хватало общества Хлебникова. Вот не хватало, и всё тут. И принятое решение отойти в сторону и не мешать им с Мариной давалось труднее, чем он мог себе представить. Но теперь-то уже поздно что-то менять. Главное — выдержать паузу, а потом, когда Хлебников у них будет читать лекции, подойти и по-взрослому всё рассказать. Что, мол, спасибо, Константин Николаевич, за помощь, вы мне очень помогли с фармакологией, я её теперь понимаю гораздо лучше, даже антибиотики...  
  
— Что это значит, Хинов? — раздался вдруг над ухом голос Хлебникова. — Объяснитесь!  
  
Эдик дёрнулся и подскочил со скамейки. Яшка чуть не свалился на землю, покачнулся и поднял голову, осоловевшим со сна взглядом уставившись на Хлебникова. Тот Яшку проигнорировал и смотрел только на Эдика.  
  
— Извините, Константин Николаевич... — проблеял Эдик. Все отрепетированные раньше фразы вылетели у него из головы.  
  
— Я перед всеми распинаюсь, рассказываю, какой вы хороший помощник, обязательный, что на вас можно положиться... Как это понимать? — голос Хлебникова казался ядовитым и желчным. — Отойдём, — Яшку он будто только сейчас заметил.  
  
Эдик послушно встал и двинулся за ссутуленной спиной Хлебникова к деревьям, растущим на газоне. Кленовые листья устало зашуршали под ногами старых кроссовок. Разговаривать с Хлебниковым было откровенно стыдно. Но и без разговора было, похоже, никак нельзя.  
  
— Ну что? Больше не будете заниматься? Фармакология не нужна? Я вас, между прочим, в понедельник весь вечер ждал, Хинов.  
  
Эдик вскинул на него взгляд. Стало совестно, аж жуть.  
  
— Константин Николаевич, извините, пожалуйста... Я так больше не могу...  
  
— Что «не могу»? — передразнил Хлебников. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк, худой, с растрёпанными поседевшими волосами, и Эдику казалось, что от него исходит какая-то осязаемая сила, из-за которой Хлебникову сложно смотреть в глаза и говорить правду.  
  
— Отнимать у вас время больше не могу, — выдавил Эдик, усиленно глядя в сторону.  
  
На глаза попалась скамейка, на которой они сидели с Яшкой. Яшка положил под голову обе их сумки с тетрадками и спал. Хорошо ему, наверное.  
  
— Я что, говорил вам, что мне некогда? Что вы отнимаете у меня время? А, Хинов?  
  
Хлебников давил, вынуждал, заставлял...  
  
— Эдик. Ну скажи, что такое случилось? — произнёс он вдруг, шагнув ближе.  
  
Эдик посмотрел ему в глаза — сейчас льдисто-серые, будто талый лёд по весне, — и отвернуться уже не смог. Он ответил пересохшими губами:  
  
— Я не хотел мешать вашим отношениям с Мариной Капитоновной  
  
— Чему?  
  
— Я всё знаю. Видел.  
  
— Так у нас с Мариной отношения. Правда? — Хлебников склонил голову к плечу, и его голос дрогнул. А потом спокойный и сосредоточенный Хлебников внезапно рассмеялся. Громко, во всё горло. — Интересно, какие это у нас с Мариной могут быть отношения? — просипел он, согнувшись пополам. — Ой, кому расскажу, не поверят!! — и он снова согнулся в новом приступе хохота.  
  
— Блин, ну хватит ржать! — выпалил Эдик, мечтая сквозь землю провалиться.  
  
— Расскажу Маринке, что она у меня студентов отбивает! Потребую молока в качестве моральной компенсации!! — продолжал юродствовать Хлебников.  
  
На них начали оборачиваться. Эдик растерянно смотрел на знакомые по общаге лица студентов.  
  
— Вообще-то... — Хлебников более-менее успокоился и оттёр слёзы с глаз. — Вообще-то Марина — моя сводная сестра. Младшая. У нас общая мать, если тебе интересно. Так что никаких отношений... «Отношения», надо же! — снова фыркнул он.  
  
— Извините, — буркнул Эдик и пнул кроссовкой красно-жёлтый кленовый лист.  
  
Странно. Он чувствовал, что у него почему-то отлегло от сердца. Может, не зря советуют обсуждать с людьми все проблемы и не держать обиды и непонимания в себе?..  
  
— Сегодня-то ждать тебя? — нейтральным голосом спросил Хлебников. — Раз уж мы всё выяснили про отношения, — не удержался он и ввернул.  
  
Эдик покосился на его профиль. Хлебников поднял голову и смотрел на облака, плывущие по прозрачному осеннему небу. А знал ли он этого человека вообще? — подумалось Эдику. В его представлении Константин Николаевич был серьёзным и вдумчивым, талантливым специалистом и понимающим собеседником... Но разве стал бы такой человек вести себя подобным образом? Ну, смеяться над чужими ошибками во весь голос. Ведь на лекциях и занятиях Хлебников ведёт себя, как должно, как правильно. Лишней улыбки не допустит. Излагает нужный материал и требует от студентов полной отдачи. Ни шуток, ни разговоров на отвлечённые темы... Вот разве что его, Эдика, периодически дёргает вопросами. «Хинов, расскажите, что вам преподавали в прошлом году по данной теме». «Как выполнять блокаду по Мосину? Хинов, это была тема прошлой лекции, потрудитесь вспомнить». «Хинов, как готовят поле операции?»  
  
Хлебников его... Отличал от остальных. Может, в этом и есть причина такого неформального общения?  
  
— Приду, Константин Николаевич, — ответил Эдик.  
  
— Ну, отдыхайте тогда пока. У вас, кажется, перерыв сейчас, — Хлебников кивнул ему и пошёл прочь прямо по газону, шаркая ногами и разбрасывая в стороны опавшие листья.  
  
Эдик направился к скамейке, к Яшке.  
  
— Ну ты как бомжара, Фадеев, — сказал он «братану».  
  
— Чего он хотел? — спросил Яшка, приоткрыв один глаз. И вовсе не сонный был у него голос, — как понял Эдик.  
  
— Хрен знает. Дополнительные занятия назначил снова, — Эдик попытался беспечно пожать плечами.  
  
На самом деле, он думал. Никаких дополнительных. Его просто звали прийти. И ещё, похоже, Хлебников знал его расписание. И сначала отправился искать его в столовке: там зависали большинство студентов, когда в занятиях выпадали окна. Ну и ещё в библиотеке. Что бы это значило? И... Эдик припомнил слова Хлебникова «Я о вас всем рассказываю». Кому? Зачем? Значит, не только Марине? Кому ещё? Он ничего не понимал. Самое противное, что если он спросит, то вряд ли получит ответ, — насколько он уже знал Хлебникова...  
  
— Это потому что ты идиот, — беззлобно проворчал Яшка, переворачиваясь на бок. Будто мысли подслушал.  
  
— Наверное, — Эдик вздохнул и присел на краешек скамейки.  
  
Фадеев был не сильно высоким, но лавочку умудрился занять всю.  
  
— Ты лучше скажи, где ты по ночам пропадаешь? — спросил Эдик, меняя тему.  
  
— На заводе колбасу гружу, — буркнул Яшка, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Чего? — переспросил Эдик, наклонившись к нему ближе.  
  
— Колбасу. Окамов из третьей группы помог, у него там знакомства. Так что теперь я на колбасном заводе работаю, грузчиком.  
  
— На хрена?  
  
— Я же с родаками поругался. Батя хотел, чтоб я подал документы в консерваторию на заочку. Типа «он всё устроил», — Яшка открыл глаза, взгляд у него сделался тоскливый. Эдик понял, что, скорей всего, Фадеев об этом ещё никому не рассказывал. — В общем, оставили меня без денежной поддержки. Вот и кручусь, — Яшка дёрнул плечами.  
  
— Мда... — Эдик не знал, что отвечать. Ну, то есть, отец у него тоже вздыхал оттого, что сын не учится на инженера, но деньги ему родители исправно высылали. Немного, но на еду и одежду хватало. А за общагу Эдик платил со своей стипендии. Вторая половина стипендии уходила на проездной. Вот так и жил.  
  
— А по патфизе что? Сакаков отстал?  
  
— Да если бы. Сказал, чтобы показал ему конспекты пропущенных занятий.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Никак, — Яшка прикрыл глаза рукавом, словно показывая, что не хочет об этом говорить.  
  
Эдику приходили мысли о том, что когда-нибудь надо будет самому зарабатывать деньги, но обычно он эти мысли успешно гнал прочь, успокаиваясь рассудительным «когда-нибудь потом». Для Яшки это «потом» внезапно наступило уже сейчас. Ну а он, Эдик? Если придётся искать работу, то что он сможет? Студент второго курса. Встанет листовки у метро раздавать? Афиши начнёт расклеивать? Курьером пойдёт работать?  
  
Да, мысли о взрослой жизни и заработках были нерадостными.  
  
— У меня шоколадка есть. Будешь? — тоскливо предложил Эдик Фадееву.  
  
Хоть как-то подсластить пилюлю.  


***

  
Они разобрались с антибиотиками, и Хлебников, кажется, даже остался доволен. По крайней мере, когда Эдик только вошёл к нему в кабинет, вид у Хлебникова был какой-то хмурый и задумчивый. А после того, как Эдик сел, раскрыл тетрадь и начал быстро писать рецепты по задачам, — как-то оттаял, подобрел. Интересно, — подумал Эдик, — что задаст ему Хлебников дальше? В смысле, фармакологию они подтянули, так что же дальше?..  
  
— Сходи воды набери в чайник, пока я проверять буду, — распорядился Хлебников. — Выпьем чаю... Эдик, ты сегодня никуда не собирался после учёбы? — внезапно спросил он.  
  
— А? Да нет... — он застыл на пороге кабинета, схватившись за дверную ручку.  
  
— Отлично! — Хлебников расплылся в довольной улыбке и чуть ли руки не бросился потирать. — Значит, поможешь мне. Халат есть?  
  
Эдик кивнул. Разумеется, есть. В халатах их заставляли ходить постоянно на всех практических занятиях. Мол, как в прошлом году объяснили на первых же лекциях, — чтобы они привыкали к врачебному духу.  
  
— А с чем помогать? — на всякий случай спросил он.  
  
— Иди-иди, всё расскажу, — Хлебников улыбался совсем как раньше, как летом.  


***

  
Но выпить чаю они не успели. Эдик возвращался с чайником, когда его окликнули с первого этажа:  
  
— Скажите, это здесь хирургия?  
  
Полный мужчина держал на руках здоровенную псину, замотанную в простыню. Тряпка была в мелкий цветочек, выпачкана в песке и, кажется, мазуте.  
  
— Да, — ответил Эдик, и мужчина продолжил:  
  
— Мне Хлебников нужен. Не подскажете...  
  
— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте! — как Хлебников появился у него за спиной, Эдик даже не заметил. — Заносите вот сюда, у нас здесь операционная... — Хлебников махнул рукой на одну из дверей, повернулся к Эдику и сунул ему в руки ключ: — Переодевайся и запирай кабинет. Собаку надо посмотреть.  
  
— А что с ней? — спросил Эдик, хлопая глазами.  
  
— Скорей всего, сбило машиной, — уже на ходу ответил Хлебников.  
  
Хлебникова сразу предупредили, что денег у пенсионеров мало, на что он брезгливо махнул рукой, мол, потом, вы рассказывайте. Бродячую псину подобрали в пригороде на обочине шоссе сердобольные пенсионеры-дачники, возвращавшиеся домой. Собака брела вдоль шоссе, хромала и поджимала лапу, а когда её подозвали из машины, то сразу доверчиво подошла к незнакомым людям... Хороший пёс получится, если, конечно, удастся его выходить.  
  
У собаки оказался открытый перелом костей предплечья; если и были ещё какие-то внутренние повреждения, то без рентгена и подробного осмотра Хлебников о них точно сказать не мог. Псина не давала дотронуться до повреждённой лапы, тихо и настороженно рычала, к остальным прикосновениям отнеслась терпеливо и даже пару раз вяло махнула хвостом. Эдик смотрел на мохнатого пациента, прятал руки в карманах мятого белого халата и растерянно ждал указаний Хлебникова. Тот продолжал беседовать со спасителями собаки, советовал им пока посидеть в коридоре или сходить в студенческую столовую выпить чаю. Наконец за ними закрылась дверь операционной.  
  
— Ну? Чего стоим? — деловито спросил Хлебников, оборачиваясь к Эдику. — Надеюсь, ты ещё не забыл, что делать?... Всё как раньше.  
  
Эдик кивнул и повернулся к собаке. Странно, с чего он вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, испытал странную радость? Оттого, что Хлебников упомянул лето? Значит, он тоже держал в памяти то время и заодно думал о нём, об Эдике...  
  
Пёс уснул вскоре после внутривенного наркоза. Ромпун с кетамином, и дозировку Эдик рассчитывал сам. Шерсть на лапе собаки пришлось сбрить, в ране была грязь и песок, Хлебников доверил возиться с этим Эдику, как только убедился, что перелом — хоть и открытый, но без отломков кости. Хлебников осмотрел собаку, как мог, и больше никаких повреждений не заметил, правда всё равно вздыхал:  
  
— Рентген бы собачке... Но где его тут сделаешь, — рассеянно произнёс он себе под нос. — Я же не Сакаков с его знаменитым «наложением рук»...  
  
Эдик переспросил. Слишком задумался, потому что иначе не стал бы дёргать Хлебникова по всякой ерунде, да и не рассчитывал он, что Хлебников ответит... Но тот ответил:  
  
— Станислав Юрьевич — хороший физиолог, не спорю. Но его утверждение, что он может поставить диагноз и назначить лечение исходя из анамнеза и первичного осмотра... Нет, я в это не верю.  
  
Эдик покивал. На самом деле, думал он, чем чёрт не шутит. Хотя куда ему-то о подобном судить, специалист или не специалист тот или иной человек. Сам-то он — полный профан. В перчатках не научился ещё нормально работать, где уж тут говорить об операциях и диагнозах.  
  
Попутно Хлебников умудрялся объяснять, что и зачем он делает. Сломанные кости они обвязали никелевой проволокой. Сшили повреждённые мышцы и кожу. Потом Эдик нервничал и пытался назвать правильную дозу антибиотика. Ошибся. Хлебников посмотрел на него с укоризной и спросил:  
  
— А если подумать?  
  
И чего он с ним возился только, с таким неучем? Яшка и тот шарил в фармакологии лучше Эдика. И если бы ходил на все утренние занятия, то, глядишь, вообще был бы отличником с повышенной стипендией...  
  
Они отвязали собаку от станка и переложили на пол, на подстилку. Когда будет отходить от наркоза и попытается вставать, то не упадёт. Эдик без напоминаний принялся мыть операционный стол и пол рядом, аккуратно собрал шовный материал в мусорное ведро... И тут Хлебников спросил:  
  
— Слушай, Хинов. А если бы тебе предложили поработать в клинике, ты бы согласился?  
  
Эдик резко выпрямился и чуть не ударился головой о железный край стола.  
  
— В клинике? Да кому я там нужен.  
  
— Мне нужен, — негромко ответил Хлебников. — Ты быстро всё схватываешь, да и сработались мы с тобой... Не хотелось бы привыкать к новому человеку.  
  
Эдик смотрел на него и не знал, что отвечать. В голове было пусто и звонко.  
  
— Конечно, учить тебя ещё всему надо... Чуть двойную дозу кетамина псу не вколол, — глаза Хлебникова сощурились; он смеялся.  
  
— А что за клиника? — сообразил спросить Эдик. Хоть что-то нужно было узнать, даже если он не собирается... Ну или если соберётся...  
  
— Владелец — мой школьный друг, Михаил Широков. Когда узнал, что я вернулся в город, тут же позвал меня и Марину... Да ты его видел, кажется. На той неделе.  
  
Эдик тут же вспомнил того небритого хмыря в костюме и посмурнел. Настроение тут же упало. Значит, тот хмырь показывал Хлебникову и Марине клинику? Друг ещё со школы? Эдик подумал, что нетактично будет выспрашивать, насколько дружен Хлебников с этим Широковым, но знать — хотелось. Вместо этого он спросил другое:  
  
— Вы что же, значит, учить нас больше не будете?  
  
Хлебников обошёл стол и встал рядом с Эдиком. Смотреть на него снизу вверх было немного непривычно, да ещё и так близко...  
  
— А ты бы скучал? — Хлебников склонил голову к плечу, ехидно улыбаясь. — По мне или, может, по Марине?  
  
Эдик резко отвернулся к ведру и скинул туда перчатки.  
  
— Вам, наверное, не над кем будет издеваться там, в клинике, — буркнул он себе под нос, но Хлебников услышал. Рассмеялся, будто шутке.  
  
— Учить я вас, оболтусов, не брошу.  
  
Эдик перевёл дыхание. От сердца отлегло.  
  
— Но насчёт клиники ты всё же подумай. Хорошая практика будет. Да и денег заработаешь.  
  
— Мне родители высылают, — ответил Эдик.  
  
— И охота тебе у них на шее сидеть? — сказал Хлебников с вызовом. Зная, что иногда на него находит, Эдик на провокцию и троллинг не повёлся. Просто пожал плечами.  


***

  
Насчёт клиники он решил спросить совета у Яшки. Зашёл к нему вечером, мельком удивляясь тому, что сегодня Фадеев обнаружился в общаге. Тот сидел на скрипящем деревянном стуле у стола под лампой и что-то сосредоточенно строчил в толстой тетрадке. Конспект переписывал, — понял Эдик.  
  
— Как жизнь? — спросил Яшка первым и шмыгнул носом. Видок у него был нездоровый.  
  
— Ты чего, заболел что ли? — встревожился Эдик.  
  
— Из холодильника, да на улицу, а в цеху тепло... Продуло, наверное, — Яшка пожал плечами. — Петь я в любом случае не собираюсь, так что не страшно. Слушай, тут дело такое...  
  
Эдик подсел к столу, подтащив к нему второй стул. Подтянул к себе тетрадь, с которой Яшка переписывал конспект. Патологическая физиология, признаки воспаления. Ну, надо же, откуда-то достал конспект, да ещё и подробный какой, с зарисовками и графиками, начерченными от руки. Эдик раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить, кто такой добрый, но не успел: Яшка решительно отобрал у него тетрадь.  
  
— Слушай, Хинов. Тут слух прошёл, что одну из общаг ремонтировать решили.  
  
— Приближалась зима, наступало время ремонта? — пошутил Эдик.  
  
— Типа того. Говорят, уплотнять будут, так что прощай отдельные комнаты.  
  
— Мда, фигово.  
  
Эдик представил, что в его и без того маленькой комнатушке появится кто-то ещё... И правда фигово.  
  
— Я попросить тебя хотел, — продолжил Яшка. — Ничего, если я к тебе перееду?  
  
— Да? — Эдик удивлённо посмотрел на Яшку, и тот снова шмыгнул носом.  
  
Яшка был бы неплохим соседом, наверное. По крайней мере, зло известное. Любит разбрасывать шмотки и ненавидит вставать на утренние пары, любит слушать классическую музыку, — чего, кажется, страшно стесняется, и русский рок, который Эдик и сам любил...  
  
— А давай, — ответил он. — Надеюсь, приживёмся.  
  
Яшка в порыве чувств схватил его руку и пожал. Ладонь была у него горячая.  
  
— Ты бы выспался сегодня, раз уж не на работе. У тебя, кажется, температура...  
  
— Конспекты нужно дописать. Завтра обещал вернуть.  
  
— А кто...  
  
— Кстати, а ты-то чего заходил? — перебил его Яшка. — А то я всё о себе...  
  
— Да я... Просто... — Эдик вздохнул и решился. — Меня Хлебников зовёт в клинику. Ассистентом.  
  
— Да ты что? — Яшка округлил глаза. — Ну а ты что?  
  
— А я не знаю, — Эдик передёрнул плечами. Не по себе ему делалось от предложения Хлебникова, а почему — непонятно. Вроде как тот хорошего мнения об Эдике, но на самом деле он ничего из себя особенного не представляет. И когда Хлебников это поймёт, то разочаруется в нём наверняка... — Я ведь не умею ничего. Зачем ему такой помощник...  
  
— Дурак ты, Хинов.  
  
— Эй! — дружба дружбой, но постоянные оскорбления Эдик даже от Яшки терпеть не станет.  
  
— Это ж отличный шанс! Знаешь, сколько студентов хотели бы в клинику пойти? А тебя самого позвали! Соглашайся!  
  
Эдик промолчал о том, что вообще-то он не собирался работать ветеринаром. Не было у него такой мечты, становиться собачьим доктором. Потом вспомнился летний Хлебников и их разговор, когда Эдик признался про армию и неудачное поступление на инженера. Ни к чему-то он в жизни не приспособлен...  
  
— Наверное, соглашусь, — кивнул Эдик.  
  
— Вот и правильно. Главное — зацепишься, а дальше... Кто знает. Будет из тебя второй Сапожников, выдающийся ветеринарный хирург!  
  
— Скажешь тоже...  
  
Они ещё немного поговорили о погоде, о предстоящих зачётах и о преподе английского, который, по слухам, приставал к какой-то студентке прямо во время зачёта год назад.  
  
Уже уходя, Эдик изловчился и заглянул на форзац тетради по патфизе. «15 группа, Сакаков С.Ю.» — было написано там.  
  
Яшка ничего не сказал, и Эдик решил его не грузить лишними вопросами. Фадеев и так выглядел хреново: всё рожа красная из-за температуры.  
  
Завтра, — думал Эдик, отпирая дверь в свою комнату, — завтра он скажет Хлебникову, что согласен. Непонятно почему, он сильно волновался.  


***

  
Но завтра поговорить о клинике не получилось. Во время обеда Хлебникова в кабинете не обнаружилось. Тогда Эдик набрался смелости и отправился на кафедру биологии расспрашивать Марину Капитоновну. От неё он узнал, что Константин Николаевич в учебной части, договаривается об изменении расписания. Наверное, Эдику следовало поторопиться, разговор о клинике, похоже, пустым трёпом не был. Но Хлебников исчез до самого вечера, и встретиться с ним у Эдика не вышло. Нервозность росла, а с нею — и какое-то странное тоскливое чувство.  
  
Он подошёл к Хлебникову на следующий день, сразу после лекции. Сумка через плечо, взгляд небрежный, походка неторопливая. Всё, чтобы не показать, что он нервничал. А вдруг Хлебников уже передумал звать его в клинику? Вдруг нашёл кого-то другого, более опытного? Студентов у них в институте целых пять курсов, любого помани — пойдёт. Зачем Хлебникову ждать именно его, Эдикова, решения?  
  
— Константин Николаевич? — окликнул он Хлебникова.  
  
— Да, Хинов. Что-то непонятно было?  
  
Мимо них проходили Эдиковы однокурсники, кое-кто обернулся.  
  
— А, по лекции? Нет, всё понятно. Я по другому вопросу...  
  
— Да-а? — Хлебников сложил свои журналы стопочкой на кафедре и одарил его выжидательным взглядом. — Ну смелее, Хинов, я не кусаюсь.  
  
Эдик несмело улыбнулся. Ну что он, и в самом деле.  
  
— Я по поводу клиники. Если вы ещё не передумали. Я согласен.  
  
Хлебников склонил голову на бок, нахмурился. Будто не мог понять, о чём Эдик говорит. Блин, неужели он в пролёте? Неужели помощник Хлебникову уже не нужен? Надо было спросить у Маринки его телефон и позвонить ещё вчера!  
  
— Ну, вы же говорили, что вам нужен ассистент, и предлагали мне... Неужели не помните? Позавчера.  
  
— Ассистентом в клинику?.. — рассеянным голосом повторил Хлебников.  
  
И тут Эдик заметил, что Хлебников расплывается в улыбке. У него отлегло от сердца, но он чуть не выругался: долго ещё над ним будут издеваться?  
  
— Помню, Хинов, конечно помню! Рад, что ты согласен.  
  
— А что вы тогда тут притворяетесь?.. — с обидой высказал Эдик.  
  
— Ну, будет тебе, будет... Нечего было так нервничать.  
  
Эдик хмыкнул. Он, понимаешь ли, переживал, полночи не спал, думал... А Хлебников устроил здесь какую-то клоунаду.  
  
— Ты свободен сейчас? Лекции закончились?  
  
— Да, — Эдик покрепче сжал ремень сумки. Может, снова с какой-нибудь собакой помогать или...  
  
— Подождёшь меня, сейчас аудиторию закрою, ключи сдам, перекусим и поедем в клинику. Покажу тебе, где она, с людьми познакомлю.  
  
Хлебников подхватил свои вещи и направился к выходу. Эдик даже не заметил, как быстро они остались одни вдвоём в большой гулкой аудитории. Константин Николаевич поглощал всё его внимание.  
  
— Что, вот так вот сразу? — спросил он, робея. Прямо сегодня — в клинику, знакомиться?  
  
— А чего тянуть? — Хлебников положил руку ему на плечо, подводя к выходу.  
  
— Хорошо, давайте.  
  
— Вот, возьми ключи от моего кабинета. Я скоро приду, — Хлебников достал из кармана халата ещё одну связку ключей, отдал ему. — И чайник поставь, слышишь?  
  
Эдик сорвался с места, уже через плечо ответив «да».  
  
Хлебников. Константин Николаевич. Сейчас они вдвоём выпьют чаю. А потом будут вместе работать в клинике. Сердце замирало в груди от предвкушения. По дорожке мимо кустов сирени Эдик уже практически бежал.  


***

  
Клиника оказалась в районе новостроек на другом конце города от универа. Добираться до лечебницы пришлось полчаса, если не больше. Зато от метро она находилась близко.  
  
В помещении ещё пахло ремонтом. Краской, ламинатом. В операционной стоял стол, с которого ещё никто не снял целлофановой обёрточной упаковки. В отделении для передержек животных — одни пустые металлические клетки. В холле за стойкой администратора было пусто, но на дверях клиники уже висела табличка «скоро открытие» и что-то там про скидки.  
  
Судя по выражению лица Хлебникова, клиника ему нравилась. Таким воодушевлённым он выглядел только когда рассказывал на лекциях о каких-то особо сложных случаях в хирургии.  
  
Эдик ещё раз познакомился, на этот раз официально, с Михаилом Широковым, а ещё — с одним из сменных администраторов, Кариной Макаровой. Карина носила длинные чёрные волосы, постоянно жевала жвачку, а на шее у неё висела пластиковая «мыльница». Позднее Эдик узнал, что у неё есть прозвище «папарацци». Но это позднее. А пока они с директором Широковым договорились об условиях оплаты и графике работы, подписали трудовой договор. Всё это было настолько по-взрослому, что Эдик даже немного оробел.  
  
Со следующей недели клиника начинала свою работу. И Эдику казалось, что со следующей недели изменится вся его жизнь. Наверное, энтузиазм Хлебникова был заразным.


End file.
